The animal and nutrition core will provide the investigators animals for the animal studies proposed by the PI?s. The animals that will be provided are rats, gerbils and mice. In addition, the core will provide nine different transgenic mice, including hormone receptor knock out mice. The director of the animal core facility will be the overall PI of the Center grant, Dr. Lubahn. Dr. Lubahn has generated during the last 10 years a number of KO mice and has been actively involved in hormone receptor studies with regards to the effect of phytoestrogens on breast and prostate carcinoma. The director of the Nutrition Core facility will be Dr. Ruth MacDonald. Dr. MacDonald will be in charge of the production and the supply of the various diets. Her studies are focussing on understanding the relationship between zinc and growth factors on the regulation of cell division. Her current projects include the effects of phytoestrogens on Colon cancer as well as fatty acid and the effect of fatty acids on prostate cancer. The other members involved in the animal core appear well qualified and capable of maintaining the core facility.